Nightly sessions
by yupzie
Summary: How easily can a relationship change during a sparring session? Obviously very easily. The two black belts of the Bobby Wasabi dojo, Jack Brewer and Kim Crawford, would know something about it. Read on to see how Jack finally tries to take his chances and how quickly things can unravel in this (rather cheesy) KICK story.


The mall was lifeless, long after the closing hour.

Joan quietly approached the falafel nest and pressed her face against the window glass, as if it allowed her to see through the closed blinds. A muffled female cry was heard and Joan swiped around, instinctively ducking behind one of the tables. She peered from behind the table, narrowed eyes scanned the dimly lit area but she found no one. She pulled out her fazer and took a deep breath, ready to tear the intruder to pieces, then glue him together and tear him apart again. The adrenaline rushed her to push the table away while shouting a battle cry. She fired her fazer into the thin air and the bullet landed on the floor retaining its tacking noise.

"Damn, that invisible gargoyle has gotten away again!" she cursed under her breath as she collected the dispatched cable zapping herself with the last waves of electric shocks. Again. Just like every previous night for the past few months. In the end she managed to reload the weapon and secured it back into her holster. She looked around the place one more time. Everything was in its place, the only light seeping through the shopping center was coming from the Bobby Wasabi dojo. Joan observed the two figures moving fluently in a fit of punches and kicks before she headed back to her office. 'The two of them are at it again, huh,' she thought to herself as she disappeared in the halls of the mall, whistling the tune of her song 'Crack, Boom, Snap and Whap', which she had performed so well at Phil's so long ago.

Surprisingly enough the cries did not belong to invisible gargoyles or any supernatural beings in that matter, no.

They belonged to the two young adults training in the dojo.

Late night workouts, they called it, sparring away the nightly hours. It was certainly a great way to maintain one's shape or even increase the endurance or learn and practice new moves. It was also an efficient way to let out the steam and break away from the dull pressure of the ever so complicated life.

Jack was sent flying to the ground but he rolled backward, quickly regaining his ground. He wiped away the sweat trickling down his forehead and took on his signature stance. He warily examined his partner as they slowly walked in a circle, both waiting for the other to attack. Kim was the first to move, her kick was aimed at his feet but Jack jumped sideways and immediately swinged his right arm in her direction which she easily avoided, just like his other two punches. She ducked his spinning back kick and counterattacked with a double kick aimed at his head but Jack blocked it, shoving her leg in the opposite direction. She spun around and was about to attack from the left, as Jack expected, but instead of using another of her vicious kicks she leapt forward and punched him in the stomach. Jack stumbled backward, slightly out of breath he still managed to avoid her left side kick and backed away a few feet. He felt his stomach throbbing but he raised his hands in a defensive position. Her eyes followed him much like a predator's.

Frankly, he was taken aback by Kim's aggressive skills. Sure, he could just blame fatigue or the fact that he had been sparring with the guys all afternoon. But that never caused him to recieve so many clean hits. Not for a week in a row. It seemed as if she was just toying with him. Trying to get his attention. Not that he minded, he finally had a challenge ahead of him except he wasn't all that sure in his success.

"Getting tired, Brewer?" she scoffed, facing him.

"Nah, just getting a better view of you," he smirked, knowing the game was on although it wasn't a lie and both knew it.

Kim narrowed her eyes, clearly resisting a smile. Despite being so tough, she sure liked being complimented to. Oh and being looked at, fortunately for Jack since he often caught himself just plainly staring at her, at that perfect flexible body of hers and not only during practising. He partly cursed, partly blessed summer for pushing her to reveal a lot more of her tanned, definitely silky skin he would eagerly explore. He even adored her awkward dancing (in a way) or the way she unconsciously bit her inviting lower lip when it was only the two of them. But it wasn't only the immense physical attraction between them that made him obsessed but her attributes too, she was independent, definitely smart and very cunning. And jealous of every girl that dared to go near him.

Oh Jack has fallen for her way too deep. He was pretty sure it was obvious on both ends they had feelings for each other but he simply couldn't bring himself to take their overly complicated relationship to the next step. He was honestly scared of losing her. The last time they had separated, after Rudy left to work for his uncle, things didn't go well between them. Kim held a grudge against his failure in keeping the gang together for a long time, although not openly.

They came up with these workout sessions partly to deal with their insecurities and to get back in sync. Jack was sure somewhere in her heart Kim was still a bit mad at him despite venting most of her anger by beating him almost senseless during their first session. It soon became their routine.

But once they cross the line, there will be no turning back. If things don't play out well for either of them, going back to being only (best) friends would be in their case very close to impossible. He was ready to do anything to prevent that, but the timing never seemed to be right. And he was never confident enough.

But they had almost kissed several times and it made him wonder how long they could keep walking on the verge without falling.

Still, every single inch of him yearned for her.

This time it was his turn to start the round. She wanted a serious fight? She was _so_ going to get it. He had learnt it was better to give the woman what she wanted for his own good.

Jack sprung forward, flipping in the air before his stretched leg landed on the spot where Kim had just been standing. Jack's eyes caught a glimpse of golden locks behind his shoulder. He barely ducked in time before Kim's leathal roundhouse kick swished an inch above his head from behind what made his heart skip several beats. Jack then tried to kick her off her feet but she lifted her foot to avoid his leg. He then showered her with punches, most of which she successfully blocked but then she caught his right arm and swung him around her shoulder. Jack landed on his feet instead of his back and immediately made a left back kick, which she blocked and kicked him in his right shin making his knee go week. And there he was, on the ground again.

Jack remained sprawled on the ground, groaning, still not getting how she won again.

"Seems like we got a new top black belt here, that's right," exclaimed Kim mockingly as she kneeled down beside him.

He gazed up, right into her chocolate orbs looking down at him and he felt lost again. _She was even more beautiful up close_, he thought. No wonder there was a line of guys by her locker all the time, fortunately his reputation was enough to scare them off.

He notcied her lips were moving.

"Jack."

"Huh- What?" he snapped out of his daze and realized her soft palm rested on his forehead.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Checking if you don't have a fever," she replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Why?" he asked again, his eyes still fixed to hers.

"Because you're spacing out."

"Why?"

"How should I know?!" Kim snapped, her rage quickly rising. She breathed in slowly, calming down. She was much better at handling herself.

"I think this is it for you today, champ," she said rather softly as her fingers brushed through his hair.

"No way," he protested. "I can still-"

"Continue tomorrow, yes," she finished in his place.

"No way," he insisted.

"Way," she said, gritting her teeth.

"Just one more round," he pleaded when he felt her fingers uncosciously pull on his hair.

"Nope," she shook her head. "You do remember what happened two weeks ago, right?"

Jack winced at the thought. She was right about him being unfocused and the last time he insisted on sparring more he managed to give himself a black eye. But she was the culprit, distracting him with her flawlessness and all.

"Just one," he asked with a pout, raising his index finger to display the number.

"Not happening Jack," she refused, the worry now present in her eyes.

Jack was touched, she didn't mind hurting people but she was was sometimes worriesome when it came to him. She left him no choice though. He was forced to use his puppy eyes.

"No Jack," Kim still insisted but she had to look away from his adorable face, finally something inside her broke.

"Uh, fine," she groaned and got up to her feet.

And that was his first victory that night.

"Wait, you're not gonna help me get up?" he asked as he watched her make her way to her usual spot without caring if he got up or not.

"No grandpa," she retored. "You can fight one more round, you can get up yourself."

Jack sneered and sat up, wincing in pain, she had definitely left some deep marks all over him this time. But he was dead set on winning at least once.

He took his place opposite to her, bending his knees and raising his hands in his signature stance. An interesting idea crossed his mind, he smirked before winking at Kim, who narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

Both moved in at the same time. Jack blocked Kim's high kick and wrapped one arm around her outstretched leg, the other made it's way around her waist.

And he tackled her to the ground.

They landed with a muffled thud, the air being knocked out of their lungs by the fall. Their boodies were compressed together by the force of the fall, Jack thus being fully pressed up against Kim and Kim being squished between him and the mat. Kim's eyes cracked open to see Jack's staring back at her confidently. He felt her her heartbeat quickenig just like his was. His breathing became very shallow when he realized how close they really were, their noses were almost touching, he could feel her hot ragged breath on his lips. His throat was dry and he couldn't think of anything to say. Or anything in general.

Just her.

His body flared up, the heat settling in his groin, when he felt her shifting underneath him.

Jack realized his hand was still roughly gripping her now bent leg so he loosened his hold and slowly slid his palm up her thigh, affecting Kim so she arched her back slightly, their gaze never breaking. Jack swallowed hard and glanced at her mouth. She was biting her lip. _She was biting her goddamn lip._ And Jack couldn't help his tongue watering his own lips, getting more and more eager to taste hers.

They were drawing closer. And he suddenly panicked. Wasn't he too forceful? Wasn't it too sudden? And what about Kim? Didn't she mind? Oh she looked so tasty. And even more attractive, with her half-lidded hazy eyes. He felt her hands snake around his neck, lightly pulling him down, granting him to go on. His mind blank again, Jack lowered his head completely, shutting his eyes tight, giving into the sensation. Their lips met in a light, lingering peck. Then another. And another. And soon the shyness and innocence was gone, their lips were melting together in a heated liplock, her hands hungrily pulled him closer as his ran up and down her side.

She was the first to slowly break away, gasping for air. He rested his forehead against hers, almost sticking to her due to the perspiration from the training. He couldn't care less when a pair of shining chocolate orbs stared back at him, her cheeks were flushed and her lips formed a shy smile. She was breathtaking.

"I uhm," Jack stuttered, his thoughts recollecting again as he leant back, his hand left her thigh and came to rest next to her to support him. "I think… I shouldn't have done that."

Kim frowned, puzzled due to his statement and he made a mental note to try explainining things more accurately in the future.

"What do you mean?" she asked warily.

"I shouldn't have kissed you because now I know I won't ever have enough of you," he replied casually and flashed her a grin, hoping she wouldn't pumel him.

Kim's eyes lit up again and she giggled sort of awkwardly. Jack just adored her.

"Well then, mister. You better know you have to work hard to get more of this," she smirked, pointing at herself.

"Oh really?" he mused playfully.

"Mhm," she nodded. "And you could start with getting up since you're kind of- sort of crushing me," she said whispering the last words.

"Oh," Jack realized he was indeed still fully pressing her into the mat. He was much taller than her and far more heavy, it was a wonder she hasn't popped already.

He thought for a moment. The game could be played by two.

"How about a no?" he asked.

"A no?" she repeated, raising an eyebrow, obviously surprised.

"Yes a no," he confirmed. "However, give me one kiss and I may consider getting up," he stated his demand, the sly smile never leaving his features. Kim laughed, shaking her head in disbelief.

"One kiss." she repeated.

"One kiss," he assured her, mentally congratulating himself.

"You want a kiss?" she asked with a scoff. She leant up and pressed a kiss to his cheek, then patted it lightly. "There you have it. Now move."

"Hey, that's not fair!" he protested.

"You never said where you wanted the kiss," she argumented with a laugh, trying to push him off of her. Jack laughed, easily resisting the pressure of her palms against his chest. No matter how strong she got, he was dead set on getting that kiss.

"Oh you know very well what kiss I meant," he said as his hand left her hip and pinned one of her struggling arms to the ground.

"Do I?" she teased. Jack sneered, he then tried to lean in but she avoided his puckered lips and they started bickering playfully.

Kim must've grown tired of his devotion since she abruptly gripped his green shirt, pulling him down she kissed him hard on the lips. Jack was surprised for only a moment before he started kissing back rather tenaciously. He let go of her wrist and his hands travelled down to her hips, tightly gripping them, he easily pulled her up to a sitting position with her straddling his lap. Her hands found his hair, she pulled him yet closer to deepen the sensational kiss sending waves of new shivers down his spine. He was as bold as to run his tongue across her bottom lip and she didn't hesitate to join the wet parade. His hands found their way underneath her shirt, his fingers lightly grazing the soft skin of her lower back.

Bonfires, fireworks, butterflies, nothing was accurate enough to describe how he felt at that moment. But then one of her hands slid down his torso until it slipped under the hem of his shirt and travelled back up, tracing his worked out abs. The pleasure seeping through his body was so immense, he felt lightheaded.

Eventually they pulled apart again, Jack though kissed his way down her neck before resting his head in the crook of her neck, his arms protectively locked around her waist. Kim's hands linked around his shoulders and she rested her chin on the top of his head.

"Are you trying to drive me crazy, woman?" he asked muffedly.

"Who, me? Naah," Kim mused, her voice pitch high. Both laughed. "I guess I'm busted. But can you blame me?"

Jack thought for a moment.

"No, not really," he said, gaining a chuckle.

A comfortable silence fell upon the pair. But it made Jack's thinker tick.

"I'm sorry it took me so long," he finally said, his voice vawering. "I guess I just wasn't brave enough take my chances before."

"It's fine hun, you… we just weren't ready for 'us' back then," she paused, her palm reached to cup his cheek and she lifted his face, forcing him to look at her. "But we're here now Jack and that's what matters."

She was all he needed, his reason to go on when he was about to give up and she always seemed to know what to tell him.

"I love you. I hope you know that," Jack said, glad he finally confessed. Kim's muted gasp was replaced by a wide smile, her eyes beaming with emotions.

"Well, I've had my suspicions but I do now," she replied and placed a quick kiss to his lips before she embraced him tightly.

Jack smiled, fastening his hold around her although he felt a sting of sadness she didn't feel so strongly about him.

She leant to his ear, her hot breath on his skin perking his interest.

"I admit it," she whispered.

Jack was confused, having no clue of her refference.

"I admit I did have a crush on you," she continued, aware of his confusion. And it dawned in, Jack remebered his teasing before their fight in the tournament that saved the Bobby Wasabi dojo. He laughed out loud, having an urge to do his victory dance.

"I so knew it," he exclaimed.

"But it turned into something far more serious," Kim said and pulled away, looking in his eyes intently and his smile faded.

"I lo-" He cut her off by rejoining his lips with her luscious ones. As much as he wanted to, he didn't need to hear her say it, he knew how she felt and that was enough for him. He just couldn't keep away from her, not anymore.

"Okay," she breathed once they pulled apart. "You'll have to stop inter-" she statrted when Jack kissed her again.

"Jack!"she hit him playfully. "Stop it."

"What?" he mused mischievously.

"Interrupting my sen-" But he kissed her again.

"Jack, stop it," she warned, unable to hide her smile. Jack leaned in once again but Kim placed her fingers over his lips and pushed him away. She jumped up and made a run to the women's locker room. Jack was fazed for only a second. He got to his feet in a heartbeat and darted after her.

Eversince then their late night work out sessions got to a whole new level.

* * *

**A.N./ Well that's it. I sure hope you enjoyed the story. Sorry, I guess I got carried away a bit, I'm usually not going all that much into details. R&R highly appreciated! **Pleaaase...


End file.
